08 Września 2014
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5995 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5995); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 6 - Anna - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /179/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /117/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Czołówka. Natura w Jedynce; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Nieznane oblicze Atlantyku cz. 1 (Facing the Atlantic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2906; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Sandomierz pachnący serem - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /59/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2907; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2602 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /180/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /118/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Brancz - txt. str. 777 99'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura ( Knecht), Stanisława Celińska (Kazia), Anna Seniuk ( Alicja), Olga Bołądź, Andrzej Zieliński ( Szymon), Dawid Ogrodnik, Gabriela Muskała ( Marta), Alicja Juszkiewicz ( Nela); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej - cz. 2 (World War II Behind Closed Doors) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Laurence Rees; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Przeklęta góra (Blind Mountain/Mang Shan) - txt. str. 777 98'; dramat kraj prod.Hongkong (2007); reż.:Yang Li; wyk.:Lu Huang, Louan Yang; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Wszystko w porządku (Kids Are All Right, The) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Lisa Cholodenko; wyk.:Julianne Moore, Annette Bening, Mark Ruffalo, Mia Wasikowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Notacje - Wanda Okolska Woltanowska. Pierwsza wolna decyzja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Świat się kręci - /180/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 618; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 619; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1153 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Sztuka życia - odc. 74 Joanna Orleańska; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Świat się kręci - Wokół własnej osi - odc. 2/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Spin - ep. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 47 "Halloween" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1153 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1154 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1075; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 809; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Tryumf ducha - Odbudowa World Trade Center (Rebuilding World Trade Center) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 14 (Lie to me s. II ep. 1 (The Core of it)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 40; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:00 Instynkt - odc. 8 "Wiatr we włosach" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Jezioro Bodeńskie 81'; film fabularny; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Krzysztof Pieczyński, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Joanna Szczepkowska, Maria Pakulnis, Gustaw Holoubek, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Henryk Borowski, Krzysztof Zaleski, Wojciech Wysocki, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Tryumf ducha - Odbudowa World Trade Center (Rebuilding World Trade Center) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien cz. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 W stronę piękna... - Miasto pod żaglami - Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Karino - odc. 1* - Narodziny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Galeria - odc. 169; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 71 - Romans; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 92* (seria VIII, odc. 1) - Radio Mamrot - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (209); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1024* - Wszystko jest możliwe; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji 2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 169; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (557) Anes - UK; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Jeńcy cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Studio Wschód; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 71 - Romans; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Historia Polski w podręcznikach anglojęzycznych; program publicystyczny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Latawiec; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (558) Niegowski - MMA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /5/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Portrety Wojenne - Bronisław Hellwig; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 169; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Jeńcy cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Latawiec; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (558) Niegowski - MMA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 71 - Romans; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Portrety Wojenne - Bronisław Hellwig; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia